


What Should've Been Fine.

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coma, Hospitals, M/M, Vervi Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: Another sigh escapes V suddenly, shakened as he tries to control any and all possible tears from falling once more. His eyes painfully swollen from his crying escapade moments before.He begins to go over the days events.It all started in the morning.





	What Should've Been Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S VERV WEEK MFS SO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS???
> 
> Make an au in which i project my diabetic ass onto vergil and scare v time! YEAH

V must've stayed by his other half for what felt like years.

With only but the dim lamp to provide any source of lighting, V runs his hands through the other mans white hair, eyes glistened with tears as he lets out a worry filled sigh. What was usually sun kissed skin was now ghostly pale, red luscious lips having lost all color. Sweat silently running down his forehead even though the AC was on full blast, chilling the dark haired one to the bone. V having to watch intensely to see the gentle rise and fall of his chest to make sure he was still apart of the land of the living.

There was too much noise yet not enough piercing through the silence; the sounds of machines much too loud in his ears. The oxygen mask placed around his face letting a gentle sound. All the sounds around him, and yet, the one sound he so desperately wanted to hear, not reaching his ears once. Not even a groan escaped past his lips, nothing to reassure frightened and on edge nerves.

Another sigh escapes V suddenly, shakened as he tries to control any and all possible tears from falling once more. His eyes painfully swollen from his crying escapade moments before.

He begins to go over the days events.

It all started in the morning.

The sun had barely litted the room of their home when his eyes had opened. The smell of coffee had begun to already fill his nostrils with a soft gentle tune coming from his kitchen. He remembered having gotten up, and upon reaching the kitchen, he was greated with the warm smile of his lover. _"Good morning," _he says, a small black mug being handed to him, _"Knew this would wake you up."_ The cup had felt warm in his hands, his own smile gracing his face as he replies, _"Good morning, Vergil. And thank you."_

The day carried on normal after that, or so V had foolishly believed. They had breakfast, talk of what they should do, and had gone the rest of their day as planned.

V grabs his lovers hand, another wave of tears threatening once again flow as he stifles a sob.

He should have noticed quicker.

He had taken notice of the way Vergil would stagger in his steps. The way would suddenly pause mid sentence, hand placed over those icy colored eyes, inhaling deep as he mumbles something about being dizzy. It was just the sun, V would hear Vergil say, to just stop at a store briefly to get some water and he would be fine. But even after, he wasn't, and no matter how many times V suggested they had back, Vergil _insisted _that he was completely _fine._

V had never thought he would have Vergil suddenly collapse in the middle of the side walk.

By the time he dropped, V's heart had sank. He remembers trying to calmly as possible, with an even voice, explain to the 911 operator what was happening. He collapsed. He collapsed and he's pale _and he isn't breathing._

So many people had begun to gather, others yelling to give him space or call 911 for the 4th time to hurry, other's asking V if they should call anyone else. V barely had the courage to answer, terrified his words would be incoherent as they turn into sobs.

Medics arrived and medical files were reviewed. The truth of Vergil's sickness hit V in the stomach painfully, a truth that hit so suddenly in his face, V was left hurt and confused as to why he wasn't disclosed to this information before.

When the doctor told him just why Vergil had fallen to the state he was in, V confided that he had no knowledge of it. He was unaware that Vergil had taken any medication at all. The Doctor is shocked, to say the least, once again revealing to V, _"Well, we are sorry about this. But due to him being a diabetic patient, he fell into a coma due to his blood sugar having been in extreme dangerous levels."_

V had remembered the thought _-Why hadn't he told me-_ float in his mind, but the words must've escaped him, because the Doctor replies with an, _"I don't know," _something about an insulin shot through the IV and _"We'll admit and monitor him"_.

V had ran his hand through his hair, remembering all the thoughts that had begun to flood his mind, where the flood dam broke within him.

He was in a _coma._

There were many more sessions after, but it did nothing to help as the other looked still much too _dead. _Perhaps it almost had taken him into death's arms...

V shutters at the thought.

Releasing Vergil's hand, V adjusts himself to place a soft kiss at his forehead before placing his head down on the bed. His eyes, red and heavy begin to close. Nothing left to keep him comfort than the sounds of machines and the dim light as he makes a silent prayer that we will awaken to Vergil awake by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Im also projecting a lot onto vergil like tan skin and also he lives in nyc and is broke and ran out of his meds sue me


End file.
